Talk:Fake Straw Hat Crew
Do these guys piss you off as much as they do me? they're tarnishing the Straw Hat's good name! I apologize, I don't mean this to be a forum topic, just retorical question --Kingluffy1 16:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : You kidding me? As soon as I saw the fatty in the bar wearing a straw hat, I thought to myself "This is such a clever plot device. Kudos to you, Oda." Bon-boy and Croco-boy 05:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Image Really? You couldn't get an image of the fake Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Nami that didn't have the "previous page" and "next page" buttons from the Manga Streaming site? Subrosian 02:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Move It Back to Fake I think we should move this page back to "Fake Straw Hat Pirates." Almost all the articles that they're in refer to them as "Fake," so it would make sense to move it back. I don't even know why it was moved in the first place. If no one has any objections, I'm going to move it back.DancePowderer 04:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) From Merriam-Webster Dictionary: im·pos·tor noun : one that assumes false identity or title for the purpose of deception The word suits them better. I think the crew members can be called "Fake etc." But the ones that say "Fake Straw Hat Pirates" will have to be changed. It's no big deal. I can do it. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Both actually mean the same thing due to the situation. Fake and Impostor are pretty much interchangeable. It's kinda a superfluous move though.Mugiwara Franky 07:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Imposter is more specific to people. Anyway, the article's already written that way and I changed all the links. So it's done. *shrug* --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking at the title abit, I have this weird feeling at the back of my mind that if impostor is used instead of fake, it should be Straw Hat Pirate Impostors rather than the other way round. I'm not sure if that's more correct though. Just saying that's all.Mugiwara Franky 09:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since "impostor" is a noun, not an adjective, that is true. Ruxax 10:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : "Fake" is more suitable, I think. --Klobis 10:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I will move the page to "fake". Is there anyone who have the dissenting opinion? --Klobis 03:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I do. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Me too. "Impostor" is a more formal term, and sounds nicer, compared to "fake", more casual and less formal. Yatanogarasu 03:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: But, as Ruxax said, impostor is a noun, not an adjective. --Klobis 05:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: If we want to get into grammar here, it is a noun, but can still be used to affix another noun. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 06:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Infobox color Let's choose colors of infoboxes of their members and other related templates. Black and white are too general, and are already used in a couple of navibox templates. Your ideas? Ruxax 12:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How about yellow letters on ref background? The opposite of the real straw hat crew. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd prefer a similair colours to the Straw hats one, but drab or really poorly matched, but thats up to whoever decides. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates Opposite colors: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Drab colors: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Ruxax 21:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Liking those wacked out colors (though I tweaked it a little to make it muddier.) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :For once I had a good suggestion on colours, that doesn't come very often. Lol. I think Yaz nailed it more or less on the dub colours one. Now its a toss up over inverted or drab. One-Winged Hawk 23:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Impostor Straw Hat Pirates I want lighter background. And I'm for drab rather than inverted colors. Ruxax 23:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, I like the darker color. The lighter looks a little too... gentle. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The darker one is too close to the background of Strawhats. Ruxax 10:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I like the Inverted color better. I mean comon, these guys are anti-Strawhats, an good example of an .unsigned by Joekido The drab colors look okay as its a poor imitation of the Straw Hats colorscheme. The inverted one looks too similar to other colorschemes like the Roger Pirates I think. These guys kinda deserve a poor imitation look as they are poor imitations rather than evil alternates from another dimension.Mugiwara Franky 04:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Shall we call a vote? One-Winged Hawk 11:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Real Chopper Is it fair to say that Chopper is part of this team, at least temporarily? The only reason not to is for the sake of waiting until the next issue to see what happens, but he's already accompanying the group as they travel Sabody Archipelago. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 05:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) real names the fake Nami's real name has been revealed to be Cocoa. I already ade some revisions to her page, but for this page do we want to go by their real names as they are made known or keep calling the "fake ___" or do we meet in the middle and just use both? thats just for this article. the individual ones should be edited i say --Kingluffy1 20:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) oops. sorry i meant Robin, cocoa is the fake Robin. my mistake. thanks silcontree --Kingluffy1 20:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) About the poll Since Caribou and Coribou are in the poll, so shouldn't Albion and Doughty be in the poll as well. Anyway, I don't think Caribou and Coribou shouldn't be in the poll since they are only recruits and not actually impostors. How did the wiki get the colored pictures before the episode cane out I've been wondering how and where did you guys get those colored icons way before the episode came out still 2 more days till sunday From the 'Preview' of the new episode. And sign yor post next time. Voice Actors Robin/Sanji/Zoro/(?)Chopper Ow boy, I really need to get maybe more active on this one, haven't been here logged in for a long time, mostly just reading as an ordinary Guest. Anyhow, okay, I am very interested in the fact that each of the Imposter Straw Hats is voiced by another Straw Hat except completely mixed, but I'm also am interested now that Fake Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Chopper made an appearance, what person did their voices as well. Although the only Straw Hat that never said anything was Fake Chopper. So is anything already known about their voices as well? And now I probably need to get some things up to speed again here. Kraken 11:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Never mind, I seen the add-in and was actually thinking it was Nami who voiced Robin, I didn't noticed Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji's voice actor. Issue been resolved. KrakenNLDUser | Talk 14:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Unofficial name fix I think I have an idea to how we can fix their names, since they're unofficial and all. What do the Japanese credits say? Just take that and translate it. Not hard, right? ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 02:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That's actually not a bad idea. Ask Klobis if he can check the episodes. 09:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Coffee trivia? I did some research and found out that the names were derived partially from coffee terms, but still not sure about this Demalo Black: Black Coffee, not sure Manjaro: Kilimanjaro, a brand of coffee beans originated from mount kilimanjaro Chocolat: chocolate coffee, not sure Mountblutain: likely an anagram from Blue Mountain, coffee beans originated from Jamaica Drip: a method of coffee brewing Nora Gitsune: ?? Cocoa: not about coffee, but still related as cocoa is a bean for making hot drink Toruko: the infamous Turk Coffee (トルココーヒー) anyone can help complete the list? Ibaldesu 11:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Name Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary names this crew the FAKE STRAW HAT CREW. Should the name be changed? Meshack (talk) 20:28, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be changing it soon. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:31, September 11, 2018 (UTC)